Talk:Certification Points/@comment-46.12.87.70-20170823094708
Current Cert system is this game's greatest downfall. The game is not as popular and for that current certs system is one of major reasons to blame. Majority of new player that start play Planetside 2 will quit playing soon afterwards (barely reaching lv 20 or so...) so why... ? I admit game is very hard especially for the new player and it contributes to new players quiting and there is not much to be done about that part and to this new players I usually will say: "Keep playing in 2-3 weeks time you will get use to the pace of the and will get over this problem". This is a bump on the starting road for new player that trying this game and with Koltyr's additiong should some what remedy this too, but that it only one of the reasons that negatively contributing to this games popularity, as many players will play despite the fact of being killed over and over again, trying to farm and get stronger and there is where the most frustrating part of this game begins... PLAYERS THAT CAN'T SCORE KILLS EFFECTIVELY ARE STUCK AND CANNOT FARM OR LV UP An experienced player will play and get kills, get Certs and will have fun playing this game, but for new player or for plaeyrs that are not-so-good (or mostly thouse who have lag and empty entire magazine in to the enemy only to have enemy turn around and one-shot insta kill them) this game is EXTREMELLY unrewarding to play... For many unfortunate players that find them selfs in this category playing this game means "...Play for 2 hours and got 50 Certs, while THAT player was killing me repeatedly and had fun got 500 Certs in that time... why even play this stupid game?" and this is me quoting one of the dozens players that I personaly invited to play this game with me over the years that I play Planetside 2 and at least half of thouse players that I know for sure (casue i play with them other games) are people who like to spend money on the game they play to buy skins and other game merchandise. '' ...SO, SIMPLY PUT'' '' A good player will get several kills per spawn, and earn 1000+ Certs per day, while new player (or bellow average player) will mostlly get killed several times before actually get one kill nd earn ~100 Certs per day. CAUSE the game gives absolutely NOTHING to player that dies, there is literally 0 reward for participation. Ok I know what you gonna say: "You can farm Certs by playing as medic or engineer and farm by healing and repairing..." casue that is what I would ve said, but let me ask you a honest question "Would you play a First Person Shooter game to mostly heal, get killed, reapair, get killed more and almost never kill any one?" ...yeah probably not, me neither to be honest... People play FPS games to shoot someone. Granted that some ppl are not good at this, but we are not talking about them getting kills, that is not the issue here, we talking about players not getting XP and Certs, casue if player gets 100 certs per day that is a problem. Hence the issue, players that are good from start are promoted even further fast and thouse who are not good literally stuck and can't advance and lv up extremly slowly. Cause of this game rewards to ludicrous amount of Certs to player that are very successfull and next to nothing to below average players. Player that will get kill streaks will get more XP from streak multiplyer, but player that can't score kills and getting killed repeatedlly get no bonus XP and no XP in general as result can lead to one player getting 5000 Certs per day and another getting only 50, ofc players will be quiting game. A large portiong of players are constantly leaving this game out of frustration cause they can't kill 'and''' what's far worse can't farm either and this is game breaking combination... A good players shoud be rewarded, but players that not doing so well should not be left in the hole to rot and eventually quiting game. There must be system that rewards for participation, so for players that can't get kills there should be Bonus XP multiplyers that is exclusive for players with negative average Kill/Death ratios, for example if a player that on average dies 10 times before scoring a kill should recieve more XP on that one kill, that should give x5 or x8 more XP and not plain 100XP to balance that player XP income and keep him progressing with other players. It will not go anywhere near Certs of streaking kills player but will keep somewhat less but similar to an average players Certs per day and will allow players that are bad at scoring kils to actually play FPS game by shooting other player as FPS game should. Also it will feel rewarding for that player and keep player intrested in the playing game and NOT leaving game for ever, he must be given an incentive to keep playing, so that he can spend money on game and keep game more productive and so that we can keep killing him. :P An unskiled player that getting XP and will lv up won't change anything for the game we will still keep killing him, but an empty map with no players to kill is game breaking. I am so tired of seeing empty continents with only ~12 players ghost capping... we need more players!!!